


溺水

by RalitoEnSalaa



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 小腹凸起, 约稿, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalitoEnSalaa/pseuds/RalitoEnSalaa
Summary: 科尔沃，他嚼这个名字，突然无比好奇。





	溺水

**Author's Note:**

> 是约稿，征得金主爸爸同意后公开发表  
> 一代低混后不久，沿用二代设定

他观看科尔沃·阿塔诺。  
这是女皇登基后又一个不休不眠的夜晚。科尔沃撑扶桌沿，写字台上铺散纸张。炉火摇曳作响，拉出一道颤抖的长影。他的头发束起，着一件晦暗的贴身内衬衣，脊背弓起的弧度过于紧张。  
年幼的女皇不晓世事，他为她母亲咬断猎人的喉头，反射寒光的利齿穿刺捕食者的骨肉。他为她竖起后颈泛灰的皮毛，爪掌雕刻一座歪扭的象牙塔。上一位女皇的血依然纹在他视网膜中。  
界外者看着他长叹，抛下一桌字刃文刀，来到壁炉前。衣料贴附他的后背，跟着肌肉的动作展开，在腰间收束，别进笔挺的长裤。他看见他被覆盖住的皮肤，上头的灼烧与裂口，层叠堆重如同山壑。  
藏在皮草和绸缎后，水晶灯雕琢出他替换下的另一副面具的轮廓，刀柄磨出厚茧的手指被高脚杯膈得发红。  
科尔沃，他嚼这个名字，突然无比好奇。  
他极少见到这种人。四千年他吃透了时间线，新潮洗刷旧浪的痕迹，又死于厚沙。他闭着眼在沙上行走，留下转瞬即逝的脚印，偶然睁眼捡起一颗珍珠。  
他观看他如同观看一张皮肤上晕开的墨迹，不规则延伸的轨道，交叉再分开的纹路。他在边缘缝上更多割下的温热皮肤。  
他看见他火光中阴影深刻的眉头，深色的瞳孔里映照了跳动的赤火，嘴角凝结的情绪莫测。  
这层纸如此脆弱单薄，纸后的海水冲刷他新生的角质，千年来他如若初生。  
科尔沃。他思索。  
抚摸灵魂与骨骼，戳弄刺探神经，蝴蝶在网中挣扎牵动一条丝线。  
只要他想。  
“我亲爱的科尔沃。”他叹息。手心贴上现实的薄膜，湿漉漉地虚空为他打开，倾泻进护国公的书房。  
空气于他粘稠而浑浊，像是人跌下水面。短暂地，虚空淹没这片空间，现在一切都慢了下来。  
“你想要什么？”科尔沃对着近乎静止的炉火说，没有回头。  
“晚上好。”他坐在书桌上，身下的纸张发出细微的声音。  
科尔沃没有回应。他转过身来，后背倚靠壁炉的边缘，不动的火依然打亮他半边坚硬的五官。  
“你假设我的到访总是别有目的，”他叠起双腿，悬空的小腿一晃一晃，“可我从未索取。你身上有我的印记，而我一无所有。”  
“我以为你说都结束了。”  
“这感觉像是结束吗？”他拾起一张信纸，又将其和其它纸张放在一起，如此反复。最终他整理好厚厚的一摞，在桌面上清脆地磕整齐，“这是一个开始，就像无数个结束前的开始，”他抚过薄纸锋利的边缘，没有抬头地看到科尔沃的视线跟着他的指尖移动，“而我一直看着你。”  
他顿了顿。指肚上一丝细线透出血色，转瞬即逝。  
“为什么出现？”科尔沃离开了炉火，鞋跟敲扣地板的声音徐徐缓缓。  
他歪头看着他在小桌前倾倒了两杯酒液，然后递给自己一杯。他唔了声。他从不喜欢酒精的味道。琥珀色的透彻液体摇晃，停在他们之间。  
“我好奇，”他最终接过玻璃杯，中指和拇指虚环在一起，手指与科尔沃的触碰停留了个呼吸，“你。”  
“这样。”科尔沃说。他的杯中酒见底，嘴唇被打湿了。  
“我想先获得许可。”他将杯子放在整理好的信旁，从科尔沃的掌心取下另一只，让杯底磕在第一只边上。科尔沃没有动作。  
他解开他左手缠绕的黑布，一缕一缕露出的印记在他不经意触碰时明灭。他从未亲手碰过它。这块皮肤平坦粗燥，他滑过手腕凸起的骨节，来到裸露的小臂，再回到手背，布料束缚的痕迹。  
他太久没用人类的手指，虚空在他的外壳下聚集，触须向外攀爬他手底下的肢体。科尔沃顿了顿。  
“这是什么感觉？”他的印记被虚空的枝触覆盖，发出苍白的光。  
“像是在燃烧，”科尔沃说，斟酌，“就像它是活的。”  
“虚空是活的，”他回答，“那些曾经活着却死去的，那些将要活着未死去的，都是虚空的一部分，”他的嘴唇贴上印记，它跳动如第二颗心脏，“我也是。”  
科尔沃注视他。  
他放手转去捧起科尔沃的脸。胡茬摩擦手心，他的手掌多滑过几次下颚，指尖停到眼尾的皱纹。人类出生在终点是死亡的线上，薇拉的青春最后藏进一具失明干瘪的躯壳。虚空停止他的时间。虚空是他的时间。  
他的手指滑进科尔沃深色的头发，拉开发绳的结，触须贴行头皮时几乎没有声息。当他握住他的后颈，张开的手指贴合后脑的形状，科尔沃倾下身子，双手撑上两侧的桌沿，抬起的头颅让喉头露出一个弧度。  
“有趣。”他评论。他解他的衣扣，那些分开又合拢的皮肤一点点敞开，袒露出饱满的胸口。他轻按，柔软的肌肉在压力下陷进去几道阴影，他用了些力，手指隔着一层皮肤碰到了肋骨的轮廓，按下去的地方已经泛红。他去掐充血的乳尖，用指缝夹住，手掌覆盖他的胸口揉握。  
科尔沃低低地吸了口气。撑在他两侧的手臂轻微颤抖。  
他若有所思，咬上科尔沃的乳晕，用牙齿和舌头，嘴唇下的身体愈发颤动。有东西抵在他小腿上。  
“啊，”他说，捏扣他露出的脖颈，终于从书桌上跳下。他将他推离，虚空在哼鸣，剥开空间的夹缝，“不是这里。”

科尔沃被扔到床上，贴身的衬衣大开，被啃咬到红肿的胸口起伏。他在他的卧房。这里被虚空灰色的影子浸透，没有灯火，只有敞开的窗子和一弯褪了色的月亮。界外者坐在床沿，他人类的手指按在他肋骨下方，那里有道伤痕像是炸开的流星，斜斜停在肚脐上方。  
他已经硬了，分开的腿间别扭地鼓起，而界外者依然在揉捏他的胸脯。他的乳头奇迹般地在旧伤群间保持完好，也许这就是为什么他在每一次被掐弄时挤出低沉的颤抖。界外者的样子难以捉摸。他漆黑的眼珠吞吃掉所有倒影，科尔沃并不清楚他在看哪里。他伸手握住了他人类的手腕。  
“耐心。”他低语。黑色的雾气从他身上沸腾，抽织成枝触捞起科尔沃的双手摁到头顶。他的上身就此舒展开，固定的位置过于朝上，胸口绷紧了。界外者似乎不在意，或者这就是目的，手指陷进柔韧的肌肉。  
“你……”科尔沃试图喊一个名字，最终长长呼一口气。  
界外者没有名字。他是收束的过去，展开的未来，是存在本身。  
“所有事都会结束，”界外者突然说，他的手滑过科尔沃的腹部，腰带自行打开，“我也是。”  
科尔沃张口，最后在阴茎被握住时转成喘息。

他看着科尔沃。手指划过湿润滴水的顶端时，他拉紧的肌肉再度绷起。当他加深力度，他的双腿分得更开，头颅顶进枕头，扬起的喉结滚动。他像掐弄乳尖一样掐住顶端，俯身咬上他的喉头。  
科尔沃隐约咒骂。双臂在枝触中挣扎，上臂的肌理分明。  
“这是什么感觉？”他问。一圈牙印锢住了喉结，他舔舐发烫的齿痕。  
“现在？”科尔沃断续回答，“也像燃烧。”  
他唔了声，咬住他的锁骨。每块皮肉留下的痕迹和伤疤相叠，不甚明显。科尔沃的呻吟绵长，阴茎在他手底跳动。虚空的须触向外蔓延，被流淌的前液打湿。他的指尖沿着筋络移动，像是触碰另一副脉搏。  
他的手湿透了，指间开合拉起银线。他将食指放进嘴里。舌尖咬破后淌出的血是他最后尝过的东西。  
科尔沃闷哼了一声，挺起上半身。他想了想，含住他的阴茎。

科尔沃射进了界外者嘴里，精液打到他的舌面和小舌。界外者发出不清不明的鼻音，整根吃下他尚且坚硬的阴茎。刚刚发泄过的顶端过于敏感，在没有温度的口腔中刺痛。科尔沃挣扎着想要逃开，被死死按住胯骨。他无处可逃，双腿紧夹住界外者的身体。  
“停下……”他用气音说。界外者的嗓子像是爬满触须，磨蹭他释放后裸露的神经，“……停下……”  
界外者没有停下。最终科尔沃的阴茎再度充血，过度的刺激让这次勃起刺痛。  
“为什么？”他问，下唇沾染的丝线断开，“你又硬了。”  
科尔沃叹气，他的声音因为刚才的挣扎发哑：“太快了。”

他舔走下唇的液体。科尔沃的腿依然张开，长裤折出的痕迹凌乱，他的触须将其剥下。现在他完全赤裸了。  
他看清他不受遮挡的蜿蜒伤口，秉异的色块拼接交融。他从未有疤痕，除了颈间流尽了的刀口。他追逐其中长长的一条。从大腿内侧到膝窝。嘴唇若即若离。  
“你……”科尔沃说。他的呼吸早失去了节奏。  
“噢我亲爱的科尔沃，”他说，抚摸腿侧脆弱的皮肤，“是什么？”  
“不要玩了。”  
“玩什么？”  
“操我。”

“耐心。”界外者说。  
他黑色的触手从皮肤里升起，爬上他的腿根，像是诡异的图画。尖端戳探进他的入口。一开始是极细小的一截，伸进温暖的肠道中。界外者瘦长的手指再次握住他湿漉漉的阴茎掐弄，科尔沃克制不住地颤抖。触须往他身体里爬行，发出的微小声音仿佛在耳边。它似乎爬了许久，终于停下时他已经停下去想那是多深。  
然后是第二根。缓慢地从第一根的缝隙钻开入口。科尔沃模糊看着窗外无色的月亮，在停滞的虚空中都渐渐移动。随后是第三根，第四根。触须的表面光滑而粗糙，如烟般沙哑，一点点打开他的肠子。而这过程让他绷紧大腿内侧颤抖。  
界外者骑坐到他身上吻他。他尝起来冰冷。不干燥也不湿润，没有盐或者海风，只是空荡。分开时科尔沃看到他裤子里是阴茎的地方毫无声响。  
触须依然缓慢进入他。像是无限长的折磨，一切都在近乎静止的状态，他不知道呼还是吸。直到界外者按上他的小腹，那里被撑起一个明显的弧度。界外者在他耳边呢喃他已经吃掉了多少根虚空的枝触，而他听不清。  
这片空间浑浊而粘稠，偶尔他感觉到内部炸开的火花，被撑开的灼烧，更多时候他如同跌下水面。界外者的手从未离开他的小腹，肌肉和皮肤下是虚空翻动的声音和轮廓。他的头发被汗水打湿在眼前，手腕被勒出痕迹，阴茎是或否被掐弄。他被掐住脖颈亲吻，好像有更多须触涌进来，一切远去、远去，再回来。  
突然全都清晰了。

他观看科尔沃。  
触须退回他的里面，手底下鼓起的腹部渐渐平坦，科尔沃的双手被放下来。他的眼睛阖起，纠结的眉头舒展开，呼吸也逐渐平复。  
“有趣……”他说。松开一颗衣扣。


End file.
